


Falling in love with Hawaii (or how Danny Williams is really screwed)

by Nimueh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, beach, special place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueh/pseuds/Nimueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has made it his personal mission to make Danny like Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaranana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaranana/gifts).



> English is not my first language, feel free to correct me :3

Danny arrived to Hawaii almost four years ago and he still complains about the heat, about the fashion sense Hawaiians have and about the shark infested beaches, so Steve has made it his personal quest to show Danny that Hawaii, well, it’s not so bad.

His rudimentary plan consists of taking Danny to his favorite spot in Hawaii, that place where he never takes company. No exceptions. Well, maybe one exception from now on. The place is a small beach hidden in Honolulu, just a few locals know about its existence. It’s hidden behind a gigantic line of trees and you need to walk through a cave to reach the white sand and crystalline waters beach. Steve found out about the place by chance, of course, while he wandered through the forests of the island.

Steve parks outside Danny’s house and waits for him leaning on the Camaro, putting on a goofy smile as soon as Danny walks out the door. They’re so used to the dynamic that they don’t even realize that it’s happening but Danny throws the key cars at him and Steve grabs them in the air, not even looking.

“What is happening?” asks Danny.

“What do you mean ‘what is happening?’ Nothing’s happening” Steve frowns “What are you talking about?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just that you, Steve Reckless McGarrett” he’s moving his hands now “you, my friend, are driving like a mentally stable person. That’s what’s happening”

“We’re not in a case, Danny” his tone is soft when he says his name.

“You mean when you’re not on a case you’re a prudent and stable person? Is that what you mean?”

“Yeah” he says, frowning with offense.

Danny takes a couple of seconds to think and then replies “Mmmm okay” and continues “I mean, I’m not buying it but okay”

They spend the rest of the trip talking about Grace. Well, it would be fair to say that Danny is the one doing the talking, Steve just sits there and listens to his overprotective concerned partner talk about his little girl. 

Half an hour later Steve parks in what Danny thinks is: the middle of nowhere. They get out of the car and Steve takes the backpack from the back seat before he starts leading the way.

***

Danny mumbles something under his breath as he pushes the tree branches in his way aside.

“Can you stop complaining for like, ten minutes? Can you do that?”

“I haven’t said a thing!” he protests. 

The look Steve gives him makes Danny think about many things, like – for instance – the fact that he’s in the middle of a forest with a navy SEAL that could kill him in a second. So, with that in mind Danny shuts his mouth and keeps walking. 

They walk in silence for about two minutes because Danny is not the quiet type and really, is complaining about absolutely everything a hobby to him?

“I appreciate the effort, I really do Steven” he states “but if you wanted me to hate a little less this island maybe it wasn’t the best idea to bring me here to hike and get eaten by a great variety of bugs” Danny scratches his left arm insistently “I’m itching all over”

Steve sighs “We’re almost there”

When they arrive to the small cave Danny makes a face and Steve thinks, he really thinks, he’s going to strangle Danny at any moment. Danny seems to know what’s going through Steve’s head because he says nothing and follows him without a complaint. 

The face Danny makes when they get to the beach is worth every complaint Steve’s had to bear with during the hike. 

“See? I told you it was worth it”

“How-“ Danny’s frowning, confused “How did you find out about this place?”

“Hiking” and looks at Danny with a grin spreading across his face “Come on”

Steve starts walking towards the seashore as he takes off his shoes to dip his feet on the warm sand. When he’s there, he takes out two big towels from the backpack and spreads them out on the sand. He pulls out a couple of beers and sandwiches and sits down. 

“Wait a second” says Danny as he catches up with his partner “Is that food? You made us lunch?”

“Yeah” he says with his mouth full.

“I don’t even know you”

“Hey” Steve complains “Why don’t you shut up for a bit and try this?” 

Steve offers him a sandwich and as much as Danny would love to tell Steve that this is the worst sandwich he’s ever had he can’t because, truth is, the sandwich is really good, stupidly good for a plain sandwich and Steve must know because he’s staring at him with a proud smile.

“Okay, don’t give me that look, it’s not THAT good”

“Come on Danno” he teases “Admit it. It’s the best sandwich you’ve ever tasted” he keeps the smile, the bastard. 

“We gotta work on that ego, babe”

Every time Danny calls him that Steve gets this weird feeling in his lower stomach, like something is twisting inside. He knows Danny calls everybody babe, he knows, and he knows that it doesn’t mean anything but still, there’s something in Danny’s voice when is Steve the one he’s calling that that makes him feel good, really good.

It takes Steve about thirty seconds to take off his t-shirt after they’ve finished their sandwiches. Danny, of course, can’t help but look from the corner of his eye.

“Oh well, I’m impressed you haven’t done that earlier” 

Danny always complains, because that’s what he has to do, because it seems like the right thing to do. But thing is, he’s thankful for every time he’s partner takes off his t-shirt and throws it around, tattoos exposed and biceps so well-defined that Danny has to look away, he has to. 

“Let’s go swimming” Steve says with a smile and a puppy face “Please?”

Danny sighs and gives up because really, this is not fair, this is not far at all. It’s not fair that Steve takes him to the most beautiful place Danny’s ever put a foot on and asks him, almost begging, to go and swim with him. It’s not fair because Danny is trying to repress certain things and Steve seems to be oblivious to the fact that he’s frustrating Danny in every way possible.

And Danny gives in, of course he does, how could he not? He takes off his own t-shirt and Steve looks at him.

“You want a picture, babe? It’ll last longer” says Danny with a mixture of irony and shyness. 

“Now that you mention it…”

Steve turns back and heads for the backpack in which Danny assumes is a search for his phone.

“Steven, no!” he warns.

And before Steve realizes Danny is running towards the sea, diving in the salted waters and cursing under his breath by the sudden freezing feeling. The water is so clear that Danny can see right through. Steve joins him like he isn’t bothered by the cold water around him, Danny guesses it has to do with his navy training. Steve is staring at him and a smile is just starting to appear in his face. Oh, this can’t be good. And it isn’t, Steve drowns him for a couple of seconds and then sets him free.  
“Better” says while looking at Danny’s wet hair.

“I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna kill you with my bare hands, Steven. You know that, don’t ya?” but he’s smiling so the threat doesn’t really sound that scary. 

And there it is again that goofy smile that turns Steve-Superman-McGarrett into Steve-FluffyBear-McGarrett. Danny hates that smile, he truly deeply hates it, he hates that smile the same way he hates a lot of things Steve does. Things like pushing all his buttons down. Things like the lack of clothing he usually wears. Or things like the devotion face he makes every time he looks at Grace. How he spends whole days with her and watches all the romcoms she wants even though Steve hates them because really? Where are the car explosions and the chasing? Danny hates that goofy smile like he hates all of those things and many more.

In a failed attempt to restore his dignity Danny tries to drown Steve back and Steve just looks at him with an expression in his face that says something along the lines of Really, Danny? Really? or Don’t even try, you’re gonna embarrass yourself. After that Steve leans back and goes under the water, coming back to surface as his hands run through his hair and his lips part to take a breath. Endless drops of water gathering on his stubble, some of them laying on Steve’s eyelids and lips. The sun is going down in the horizon and is tinting everything with an orange light that makes Danny’s heart ache. The whole situation is unbearable, he shakes his thoughts and looks away.

***

The rest of the evening goes by just fine; they come out of the water and lay back on the towels. The heat in Hawaii allows them to stay shirtless even though the sun hasn’t been up for at least an hour. 

“Next time we can bring Grace” says Steve as he turns to look at Danny.

Danny nods in response but keep his eyes fixed in the sky above him, full of bright stars. The view is beautiful and reminds Danny of earlier times when he and some friends would go camping, a bunch of guys gathering around a bonfire and telling stories with the star-filled sky above them. He was barely sixteen then, the world looks very different when you’re sixteen, adulthood seems far away, eternity is still tangible and death is just a concept. But now, now is different, Danny has responsibilities, he has a job and he has Grace, he doesn’t have time for much more, not that he’s complaining, of course, Grace is the best thing that’s ever happened to him and his job it’s not so bad actually. He sometimes wishes he had another job, one that didn’t put his life at stake once or twice a week or one that didn’t ask him to be available 24/7 but truth is – and he won’t admit it – he enjoys doing his job, the thrill of the chase pumping through his veins, the satisfaction in getting a conviction and the drinks they go for after that. Stress is present in almost every minute in Danny’s life but in moments like this, lying on a beautiful beach with the sea breeze bristling his hair and Steve beside him Danny feels a warmth he hasn’t felt in years.

The sound of Steve’s phone ringing breaks the moment of peace. Steve mumbles something under his breath and it almost looks like he’s cursing at whoever is calling, but that can’t be it because Steve lives for his job and every time the phone buzzes with a new case is like Christmas for an eight year old boy.

“McGarrett” says with a sharp tone “We’re on our way” and hangs up.

“Was that the senator?”

“Yeah, they’ve found a dead woman in a fire truck” 

Danny makes a face, a mixture of curiosity and disgust and – even though is absolutely not appropriate – Steve finds the gesture cute. No, not cute, Steve McGarrett would never consider cute anything. He shakes his head and puts on his t-shirt before grabbing the backpack and heading back to the car.

***

“Hey” Steve says on their way to the car “I’m sorry”

“Huh?”

“I said I’m sorry” he repeats.

“Oh, that is nice” Danny considers what he just said “What for?”

“Because we have to go back so soon” and Steve turns to look at him “Today was supposed to be the day Danny Williams fell in love with Hawaii and forgot all about Jersey” he teases.

“Ha ha ha, you’re really funny, babe” he says, making it clear he’s being sarcastic. 

They walk the rest of the way without saying a word.

***

“I’m gonna say something and I know I will regret saying it as soon as I do but I’m gonna say it anyway”

Steve stares at him expectantly and puts on that goofy smile of his.

“See? I’m already regretting it”

“Come on” he begs, still smiling “Danno”

“You’re making the face”

“What face? I’m not making a face. This is my face”

“Oh no” he warns “Don’t do that” 

Steve holds up his hands protesting innocence. 

“You have that satisfied smile on you, like you already know what I’m about to say and let me tell you, it does not suit you”

“You gonna say what you were gonna say or what?” asks Steve, stupid smile still on.

Danny keeps his eyes fixed on the car window because if he looks at Steve a) he’s going to murder him or b) he’s going to make him shut his mouth in a non-heterosexual way.

“It was… okay” he finally admits “but don’t get all worked up”

And Danny knows, because it’s obvious, that Steve’s smile has gotten wider and he also knows that he’s not going to hear the end of it. Not that he cares about that right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later they’re back. This time Grace is with them. The three of them spend Sunday morning swimming in the ocean and playing castles in the sand. It’s so domestic that Danny wishes his life would be like this every day. They eat there, Steve’s made lunch and Danny’s brought the drinks.  
“Uncle Steve” calls Grace “this is really good” mouth filled with breadcrumbs. 

“Grace, honey, what do we say about talking while eating?”

“Sorry” but she doesn’t sound a little bit sorry.

They come back to the car before the sun sets; Steve carries Grace on his shoulders. She falls asleep as soon as she gets in the backseat of the car. Steve looks at Danny as he starts the engine and smiles that goofy smile of his, the one Danny won’t get used to. Fuck, I’m screwed.

***

It’s the fourth time they come to Steve’s place in less than two months. Every time work - and the rest of grown-ups responsibilities - allows them Steve and Danny sneak out to the hidden beach. Steve is usually in charge of the food; Danny’s taken the responsibility of bringing a change of clothes for the both of them.

It’s Saturday, the sun has set a while ago. They’re sitting on the sand, laying on his arms and talking about nothing in particular.

“Do you bring Cath?” Danny glances at him for a second “Here, I mean”

Steve doesn’t turn to look at him and it takes him a few seconds to answer.

“No”

Danny should change the topic, he knows Steve and he knows he’s not in the mood to discuss this, but he doesn’t want to, he really doesn’t want to.

“Why?”

“This is my special place” still not looking at Danny. 

There’s a light blush across Steve’s cheeks but he’s put on his serious face.

“And Cath is your girlfriend”

“Not exactly”

Danny is not expecting that and opens his mouth to close it again a second later. Then frowns and speaks. 

“Wh-What- What do you mean ‘not exactly’?”

Steve turns to look at Danny.

“I mean she’s not exactly my girlfriend”

“Oh, I heard you. I understood what you said” Danny says in that indescribable tone of his “Would you care to elaborate, Steven?”

Danny is having a hard time understanding why Cath was about to move in with Steve least than three months ago and now she is not exactly she’s girlfriend. Steve’s not said a word and Danny feels a little bit offended by that. Truth is, tho, that he feels relieved and he wonders if he’s being a selfish asshole for feeling this good about his partner kinda breaking up with his girlfriend. And he comes to the conclusion that yes, he’s being selfish and he cannot help it. 

“We broke up”

Oh boy.

“Why?” he asks because he needs to know. He’s already making up scenarios in his head in where Steve’s feelings for Danny have anything to do with the break-up.

Steve looks away as he feels his face going red. 

“Don’t want to talk about it, Danny”

So Danny, against his will, makes an effort and changes the topic.

“So tell me about those new tactics you’ve been wanting to try at work” and with that Steve’s back, all smiley and talky. 

***

Two months from that day Danny’s had enough. He doesn’t know whether he’s going to fuck everything up. There’s a small chance that it will be tremendously well but Danny is not feeling so confident about that but things are getting ridiculously unbearable for Danny and he has to know, he needs to know if he doesn’t stand a chance.

He’s been delaying the moment the whole afternoon listening to Steve talk about stuff he’s not paying attention to because his brain, oh his brain is running possible scenarios. He tries bringing out Cath to the conversation at least fifteen times but doesn’t succeed, Steve always end up going off topic. After that Danny tries a new approaching, that is subtly hinting that he may or he may not be a little bit into guys. Danny must be a master in subtleness because Steve doesn’t seem to pick on his newly confessed bisexuality. Danny comes to the conclusion that Steve is the most frustrating human being he’s ever met.

They’re been silent for a while now, contemplating the view before their eyes and enjoying the sea breeze on their skin. Danny turns to look at his partner and Steve looks backs at him with that face that speaks I don’t understand what’s going on. The sun is going down the horizon and the last rays of sunshine are reflecting on Danny’s blonde hair making Steve’s heart ache. Steve’s looking innocent, like he’s not aware of what’s happening or like he’s not brave enough to accept it and Danny finds that awfully hypnotizing. And with this Danny decides to make a move, he will deal with the consequences later. 

Steve feels a lump in his throat as he watches Danny move closer, a small smile forming on his lips. He’s giving him time, time to run away and hid in Vietnam if that’s what he wants; but before Steve can consider any of these options Danny’s lips are on his, kissing him deep and slow, licking on his lips before moving away. 

Steve’s face it’s worth taking a picture, his lips are parted and he hasn’t blinked since they pulled apart. He tries to say something a couple of times but he looks like he’s thinking the right words. Danny's not saying a thing either, he's looking down at the sand under his fingers and waiting for Steve to take the initiative.

“H-How?” Steve starts talking “How did you know…?” he doesn’t think it’s necessary to finish the sentence.

Danny looks up to him.

“I didn’t” says honestly “Took a shot in the dark, babe”

“Oh”

A few seconds later Danny starts talking again.

“But then…” he clicks his tongue “this is your special place” says “and you’ve only brought me”

“And Grace” corrects Steve.

“And Grace” he repeats.

Maybe Steve’s phone rang that night a couple of times and maybe Steve set it on silence and returned to the towel. Maybe Danny fell asleep with an arm across Steve’s chest and a smile on his face. Maybe Steve spent most of the night looking as Danny slept until his eyelids were so heavy that he couldn’t keep his eyes opened. Maybe they woke up with the first rays of sunshine and came back to the car. Maybe Steve couldn’t wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the day and it’s possible that Kono stared at him suspiciously.  


Maybe life became a whole new thing for Steve and maybe Danny had finally fallen in love with Hawaii.


End file.
